


Date Night

by Handle_one



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handle_one/pseuds/Handle_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brings home his latest date and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

“Sorry, so sorry about this,” John exclaims as they trundle up the stairs. “I feel just horrible forgetting my wallet. I’ll just run upstairs, have a seat in the living room.” The 30ish blonde woman steps into the room looking for a seat and suddenly notices a tall, thin figure with a violin standing in front of the window. “Ah, so you’re the latest I take it?” Putting his violin down he aims a scornful glare at the woman. She smirks, “You must be Sherlock. Oh the things I have heard about you. I’m Allison but I don’t suppose you bother to remember our names.” The left side of his mouth quirks up, “At least you’re more intelligent than the others. Well so far anyways.” Allison steps into the middle of the room, “I’m not so sure about that, after all I am standing here with you about to go on a date with Dr. John Watson. The Watson cast off club thinks I’m fairly insane.” He raises one brow with interest, “Cast off club? John now has an entire club dedicated to the women he has dated?” “Oh yes, they are quite the bunch. There was a ‘meeting’ being held at the restaurant John and I went to last week. I first knew something was going on because every time John leaned over to me or checked his phone they all started whispering frantically. As you well know, John had to leave quickly, although we had finished dinner and were just waiting for our check, thank you for that. When I was walking out one of them, Janine…Janice…Janet I don’t know not important, grabbed me and told me to get out while I still could. They began to explain the danger of dating John Watson when Sherlock Holmes determined how he should spend his time. I pointed out that this was our fifth date and we had finished dinner before he had to leave they all gasped and one or two of them looked quite jealous. I was told in no uncertain terms to keep away from you at all costs. They made it sound like you would murder me if we were in the same room.” She laughed. He stalked towards her, “But yet here you are, not concerned for your safety then? Have some kind of death wish do you?” Answering with clearly faked seriousness, “Well, I’m not worried now because I don’t really see anything you could use to kill me within your immediate vicinity. No knives or guns out, those trousers and shirt are tight enough it would be impossible to hide a weapon on your person. You look very attached to your violin so I am sure you won’t hit me with that, not many options available really.” Allison smirks up at him. Sherlock returns the smirk, “Oh, you do underestimate me, I am holding my bow I could do quite a large amount of damage upon you with it.” She laughs outright, “You could hurt me but not enough to kill me, at least not quickly.” Sherlock puts his arm out and taps her on the head causing her to giggle, “Oh ouch, the pain.” He sweeps forward trying to land another blow as she swiftly steps back and grabs a pillow, “Don’t make me throw this at you.” He continues advancing getting a decent tap on the side of her head. She throws the pillow towards him and misses by a few feet. He laughs in spite of himself, “You missed, no match for my excellent bow skills.” She ducks to her right and grabs something off the coffee table, “Now Mr. Holmes, I said I would throw things at you I never said I would hit you!” They continue to laugh at each other as Allison is throwing books and pillows towards Sherlock and Sherlock is continuing to lunge at her with his bow.   
“Ahem, am I interrupting something?” John looks confused as he enters the sitting room, “Sherlock, are you beating my date with your violin bow? Bit not good.” Allison dissolves into giggles as she makes her way over to John, “It’s nothing just having a bit of fun. Are you ready now?” John, clearly not sure of the situation replies, “Yessss. What is going on?” She grabs his hand, “Don’t worry, it will give us something to talk about at dinner. It was interesting meeting you Sherlock. Have a good evening.” Sherlock pulls himself up to his full height, “It was interesting meeting you as well, Elizabeth was it?” She bursts out in laughter as she and John climb down the stairs.   
=======================================================

“Shh, shh. We don’t want to wake up Sherlock,” John whispers as they enter the living room. Allison is giggling uncontrollably, “You said he never sleeps, how could we wake him up?” “You are very smart Miss Allison!” “You are very drunk Dr. John.” John leans in close, “I’m not drunk just tipsy.” Allison closes the distance between them and kisses him gently. He turns and pushes her against the door, deepening the kiss. Their hands begin wandering as jackets get pushed off, Allison pulls up his sweater and runs her hands over his chest. He begins kissing down her neck and opening her blouse as he dips lower. His sweater is thrown across the room and she begins unbuttoning his shirt as he pushes her blouse off her shoulders. “God you are beautiful.” John murmurs. She inhales sharply as John begins sucking her nipple through her bra. She pushes off his shirt and moves to unbuckle his belt slowly rubbing her hand down the bulge in his trousers. He throws his head back and gasps while moving to unzip her skirt. They quickly push down his trousers and pants as her skirt falls off. “Shoes, we forgot shoes,” Allison exclaims and tries to bend over and untie John’s while removing hers at the same time. John bends over to help and soon they are both shoeless with John completely naked and Allison in just her underwear.   
She flips him around so his back is pressing against the door and begins to kiss down his chest while running her hands up and down his thighs. Suddenly John stiffens, “Sherlock, what are you doing?” Allison looks over at Sherlock peeking around the bookshelf then back up at John, “He’s been there for at least five minutes. I thought this was something you guys did. No?” “Umm, no?” replies John, “What is going on here?” Allison looks toward the kitchen where Sherlock is ducking behind the bookshelf, “Sherlock, do you want to watch?” Neither man is able to speak at this point so Allison goes over to Sherlock and takes his hand, “Again, do you want to watch?” Sherlock nods slowly and John huffs behind them, “What Allison, what?” Sherlock backs into the kitchen while Allison is walking toward John, “Well Sherlock is a bit of a voyeur, I’m a bit of an exhibitionist, and you’re about to get a blow job. Up to speed?” John looks at Allison and is unable to speak for a moment, he slowly nods his head. “Good! Sherlock, stop lurking in the kitchen like a pervert and come out here.” Sherlock comes around the corner, “How is my watching from the kitchen perverted?” Allison sighs, “Peeping around corners makes you a pervert, watching close up is a fetish. Completely different.” Sherlock sits in his chair as Allison kneels down in front of John. John’s eyes never leave Sherlock. Allison turns around, “Sherlock you won’t be able to see anything over there. Move this chair and kneel on the floor.” He wordlessly gets up and does what she says not sure why he is listening to her. Allison begins kissing up and down John’s thighs running her hands up slowly. John gasps loudly as her hand reach his hips and he pushes forward as her hands move around to his bottom. “Someone’s impatient.” She smirks. Turning toward Sherlock, “Come closer. Take off your shirt and push your pajamas and pants down to your knees.” He follows her directions and sits back on his heels. “Now Sherlock, use your right hand to copy what my mouth is doing. Your left hand can follow mine.” He looks unsure but lifts his hands and positions them accordingly. Allison goes back to kissing across John’s stomach just above his pubic hair carefully avoiding his cock, she sees Sherlock following and smiles as she kisses and licks around John’s navel. Slowly her mouth moves down and around the base of his engorged cock, “Oh my god, this is amazing, so hard and wet.” She hears both men gasp at the same time and begins to lick around the base. Her left hand begins to gently squeeze his balls causing both men to moan. “I assume this means you’re playing along Sherlock?” He manages to grunt an answer before she takes one of John’s testicles into her mouth. She begins slowly rolling her tongue around it then moves on to gently sucking. John’s head bangs into the door and she switches to the other side repeating her actions. Moving down she runs her tongue behind his testicles and licks all the way up to clean the leaking tip of his cock. John holds his breath as she pauses for a moment before softly kissing the glans. She looks up at John, “Now this part won’t really be fair to Sherlock. He won’t really be able to see what’s going on. You need to tell him what I’m doing, if you stop talking I stop. Very simple.” John’s eyes widen as he thinks over this request, he nods slowly as he looks over at Sherlock. She begins by gently licking the leaking slit bringing a sharp huff from John. “John, you’re not following instructions.” She leers up at him. “Uh, she’s…she’s licking the tip of my dick.” Allison begins placing small kisses around his glans. “Now she’s kissing my head, oh god.” Sherlock begins moaning at the combination of his own hands and John’s narration. John gasps as he continues, “Oh god, kissing down my shaft, wet so wet. Running her tongue around, licking…licking up from the base.” He has to pause a second to catch his breath as Allison takes the head of his rock hard cock in her mouth. “It’s, umm, it’s, she’s put her mouth on the head and rubbing her tongue around. Now, now she’s flicking her tongue against my frenulum and, and oh god sucking now. Ahhh!” He looks up to see Sherlock staring at him intensely, his hand following all of John’s instructions. John can’t take his eyes away from Sherlock as he continues. “Taking more of me into her mouth, oh god, all the way to the base.” Both men moan in unison. “She’s sucking more. Her hand is at the base and she’s sucking as, as, as she, ughh, moves up and down. Now, she’s…huh sucking harder, faster. Using her hand, Allison I’m close, so close.” She looks up to see his eyes locked on Sherlock and smiles around his cock. John is nearly out of breath and his legs are shaking, “Just more oh god please don’t stop, harder, suck harder, I’m so close just a little…” John’s hands fly to her head and he tries to pull her off before he comes. She sucks harder and hums while bringing her hand up to massage his balls and perineum. “Oh yes! She’s …Oh god I’m coming.” Allison continues to work him with her hand while she slowly pulls back as he begins to come.   
John falls to the floor and sits back against the door. Sherlock’s hand had stopped as he watched John come. Allison leans over to Sherlock and grabs his face with both hands. She kisses him deeply and he moans as he realizes she has John’s come in her mouth. He begins licking into her mouth desperately and moves closer to her. Allison pulls away slightly and whispers in Sherlock’s ear loud enough for John to hear, “Did you watch him? Did you see him come?” Sherlock closes his eyes and groans as Allison takes his long purple cock in her hand. She begins working his length quickly and continues to whisper, “Look at him Sherlock, you couldn't keep your eyes off of him before could you? What were you thinking about? What did you imagine? Were you thinking about his hands being on you, like this? Did you imagining you were me? With your mouth on him instead of mine? Or was his mouth on you, were you thrusting your cock down his throat? I don’t think so, did you?” Sherlock shakes his head frantically, “I didn’t think so. You were watching him, you were imagining you were fucking him, weren't you. Were you behind him listening to all those amazing noises he made, oh no. He was fucking you wasn’t he? Was he behind you, did you close your eyes and listen to him and imagine yourself on your knees? Was he banging into you hard, pushing you forward with every thrust?” Sherlock shakes his head again. “No? You want to see him, see his face as he makes those wonderful sounds for you, because of you. Were you riding him? Moving yourself up and down on his amazing cock, his hands gripping your hips trying to pull you down harder?” Sherlock whines and his breathing stutters as he gets closer to coming, “ No, that’s not it, you want him above you. You want him to thrust into you. Seeing his face, listening to him as you get closer to your orgasm. Watching him lose control above you, not being able to help himself, unable to hold back. Is that it? You want him to take you, harder and faster until you lose yourself. That’s it isn’t it? To watch him lose control because of you, for you to lose control because of him?” Suddenly Sherlock cries out as he comes all over his stomach and Allison’s hand.   
Sherlock and Allison fall back and all three of them are panting heavily. Allison looks over at John and he is blissed out and confused. “John, don’t over think things.” She pants as she crawls to him. She kisses him deeply pushing him back against the door. He pulls away. Huffing as he gets up he looks down at her, “I’ll be back in a…bit. Don’t leave.” Her eyes follow John around the corner. She turns to Sherlock who has pulled his pajamas back up and curled onto his side. She crawls toward him and sees he is crying softly. Allison runs her hands through his hair. “It’ll be alright. He’ll figure it out soon, I’m sure of it.” She pulls him up into her arms, “I’m sorry. I thought if you could have this it would help. I thought if you had just this for now you could wait a little longer. He'll figure it out.” Sherlock looks up at her, “What if he doesn’t?” She gives him a sad smile, “Well, we’ll just do this again.”


End file.
